Iron Chef Sagitta 01
is the 1st episode of Delicious Love Gourmet Iron Chef Sagitta, the 10th anniversary series spin-off of Iron Chef Antares franchise. Synopsis "Miharu Aikawa, a 16-year-old student has finally get a scholarship to the Culinary school Amanogawa Nutrition Institute to become the one of Iron Chef candidates after her parents dies in car accident since she was young. At first day of school, she meets and fall in love to six iron chef contestants: SagittariuS. Each one who want to be top iron chef of kitchen stadium and her unrequited love with former idol, Hanzo Akatsume, who want to be top chef to fight against his rival, Satsuki Murasaki." Plot Summary Miharu Aikawa loves cooking by her parents homemade. She searching for the cookbook her father keep it and create an old-styled Sushi which impressing her parents and allowing her for help. On their way to see the chairman in Kitchen Stadium, suddenly the truck hits the car, killing her parents. 10 years later, Miharu, now 16, has finally get a scholarship to the Culinary school and enrolled to Amanogawa Nutrition Institute for one year. Although she managed to survive from the accident, Miharu still afraid that she will die just like her parents. There, she meets her classmate and roommate Ayaka Minashige, a tomboy who is aspiring to become the cookbook author, who shows off this place to live. During the first day of her school, Miharu introduce herself as a new culinary student and want to become the top Iron Chef Sagitta like her parents. Meanwhile, the chairman Takuya Ohta talks to the headmaster Shunsuke Amanogawa about a man he known about is Mitsuru Aikawa, Miharu's father, who's killed by accident 10 years ago. Shunsuke learns about his past when he was an Iron Chef alongside Miharu's mother, Hime Aikawa, and who did they know about each others. Later, Miharu goes to the kitchen class and ready for the first lesson. She is looking around to see the girls are interesting with the six handsome guys, who are very good in cooking. Ayake introduce them to Miharu as SagittariuS team: Kousaku Aozora, Reiji Kouson, Taishi Midorizuka, Luke Kuronuma and Mikuni Shiraishi. They're specializes in different style of cooking and are knowledge in hospitality. However, the red-haired guy who cannot talk too much when he was busy around. When she goes to pick up some spices, Miharu loses her balance and falling down stairs. But only to be saved by the man, named Hanzo Akatsume, who tells her not to do this, only by asking for help from adults. Miharu thanks for his help and asking him why did he come from. Then Hanzo said he was a former junior idol before stopped work because of new career as an Iron Chef constants. After singing his song for her, he wishes to become the top Iron Chef Sagitta because he want to challenge his rival and member of Team Cupid, Satsuki Murasaki. He then asking her to be his sous chef for the first cooking battle event. The council vice-president Kouya Kunigahara makes a joke about Miharu's bun hair, which made Hanzo angered and yells at him to shut up. But Kouya nags about Hanzo's career was too boring, only to be silent by Kousaku, the student council president. At Kitchen Stadium, the first event of the first school year is just about to starts. Chairman Ohta announces that Miharu and Hanzo will challenge against Kouya Kunigahara and Keita Nobara, a participant student. Ohta welcoming Miharu as a new participant and wishes her for her best. Then the theme ingredient sea bass is shown and Miharu get exciting about it. As the battle begin, Miharu and Hanzo cooks and serves three dishes of sea bass: Grilled Sea Bass Donburi, Chinese Ginger-Soy Sea Bass and Russian Branzino with Vegetable Ragout, while Kouya and Keita makes same as them: Tandoori Spiced Sea Bass, Sea Bass Bouillabaisse and Lemon and Basil Roasted Sea Bass. As 5 minutes has left, Miharu saves the last time after putting a finishing touch of her dishes and the time is up. The three judges: Mitsutaguchi Kenji, Lee Yunhuo and Miyako Tsuchida prepares to taste the food prepared by the chefs. Miyako said that the sea bass's texture is perfectly cohesive and tastes delicious in terms of smell aroma of spices. Chairman Ohta declares that Miharu and Hanzo were win the first event, much for everyone's joy. After battle, Kouya apologizes that he never mocking Miharu ever again. The headmaster Amanogawa congratulate Miharu for her first match and said her cooking style is just like her father. So, Hanzo glads that he likes Miharu's cook and decide to bring another member of SagittariuS chefs for the next battle event. Then Hanzo gives Miharu a sweet kiss on her cheek and walks away, passed by the girls who wooing at him. At night, Ayaka asks Miharu about how she did Hanzo doing. Miharu repeats that she likes Hanzo's stir-frying and the two goes to sleep with Miharu's smile happily. Appearing Character Main Protagonist *Miharu Aikawa SagittariuS *Hanzo Akatsume *Kousaku Aozora *Reiji Kouson *Taishi Midorizuka *Luke Kuronuma *Mikuni Shiraishi Supporting Characters *Takuya Ohta *Alex Menning *Ayaka Minashige *Kouya Kunigahara *Shunsuke Amanogawa *Keita Nobara (challenger) Judges of the Week *Mitsutaguchi Kenji: Yokozuna *Lee Yunhuo: Chinese martial arts actor *Miyako Tsuchida: J-pop singer Sagitta Battle Information *Miharu Aikawa and Hanzo Akatsume's dishes: **Yakizakana (Grilled Sea Bass Donburi) - Japanese **Chinese Ginger-Soy Sea Bass - Chinese **Russian Branzino with Vegetable Ragout - Russian *Kouya Kunigahara and Keita Nobara's dishes: **Sea Bass Bouillabaisse - French **Tandoori Spiced Sea Bass - Indian **Lemon and Basil Roasted Sea Bass - Mediterranean Trivia *Iron Chef Sagitta has officially started. *Miharu Aikawa makes her debut and enrolled to Amanogawa Nutrition Institute. *Team SagittariuS had their debut. *The two songs Miharu's Theme ~ Aiming Toward Heart and The Flowers is Looking at You were used as an insert songs for the first time. *The headmaster Shunsuke Amanogawa and the chairman Takuya Ohta were been introduced. *The theme ingredient of the week is the Sea Bass. Category:Iron Chef Sagitta episodes Category:Episodes Category:LittleLulu Studio